Promotion Commotion
by hellogoodbyeseeyounever
Summary: Chad and Sonny are forced to share a suite, deal with paparazzi, and their castmates. But they get a free N.Y.C. trip in the process. Rated T. Channy O/C
1. Differences

Cafeteria:

We had just finished our rehersal. It was lunch time.

I walked up to the counters.

"Ick on a crust." Choice 1.

"Ick in a bun." Choice 2.

"Ick on pasta." Choice 3.

"Brenda, I think I'll skip lunch today. Can I have a chocolate frozen yogurt?"

"Sure. 1 dollar." She handed me that fro-yo.

"Thanks, Brenda."

I made my way through the cafeteria until I spotted the gang at our usual table.

"Hey. Any of you get the ick they have over there?"

"Nah. I lost my appetite as soon as I saw that...it's so gross that I can't describe it." Tawni replied.

"Yeah. It looked kinda like the stuff Zora dumped in Chad's convertible." There goes my appetite.

"NICO!!!"

"Sorry. But it did."

"Can Sonny Munroe please report to Mr. Condor's office? Can Sonny Munroe please report to Mr. Condor's office?" we heard from the intercom.

Everyone at the cafeteria was looking at me. Being called to Mr. Condor's office most probably meant you were going to be fired.

ME? Fired?

I began walking out of the caf. But sadly, I had to pass the Fall's table.

"Finally. That _Random_ bitch is stealing our viewers. I'll be glad to see her go." That was from Portlyn, that girl who plays Penelope at the Falls.

_Ouch. That hurt._

Waiting Room:

I was worrying myself sick when I entered Mr. Condor's waiting room. Chad was there with his face in his hands.

What was Chad doing there?

He looked up. "Why are you here Munroe?"

"Mr. Condor paged me over the intercom. You?"

"His secretary gave me a message after our rehersal. If I'm here because of you, it's all your fault."

"Whoa. What if it's because of me that something good happens?"

"Then I did it."

"You concieted, snobby, jerkface!!!"

"Hey there Sonny. Cool down." It was Robert, the Falls' director. "You two, come in."

Now Sonny was blushing like a cherry and Chad was smirking. They entered and sat on the two wooden chairs.

Marshall was there sitting near Mr. Condor and Robert took his place next to Marshall.

"First, you aren't here because you're in trouble." They both sighed in relief. The adults smiled.

"Second, both of your shows are losing views on the East Coast, so we need 2 people to promote the shows in New York City," Mr. Condor continued.

"So we chose you two to go together to go to New York," Marshall continued.

Their mouths dropped, literally. "You guys are going to share a suite for 2 weeks to a month," Robert added.

"And settle your differences while you're at it," Mr. Condor added a bit more sternly.

"But, but. Mr. Condor, couldn't we get seperate suites?"

"Sorry. At the moment, we can't afford that much."

"So couldn't you get 2 other-" Sonny was cut off by Chad's hand gripping her thigh as a warning.

"We'd love to do it," Chad answered smoothly. Sonny looked at him in a rage. _You know this is impossible,_ her eyes said.

_Trust me on this,_ he returned in his look.

"All right, so it's settled. You guys will get ready to go and you'll leave on Friday- 3 days from now."

"Yes, Mr. Condor," Chad replied. He took her wrist and left the room with her in tow.

"Dude, why'd you do that? You know that we'd blow up each other's heads by the end of the first week."

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper, not a dude. And anyway, this is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. We have to grab it."

"I agree with you on that, but I still hate you."

"Likewise."

"Now all we have to do is go back to our studios and deal with our castmates. This will not be pretty."

"Duh. If they think we're on good terms or_ in a relationship_, wer'e dead meat. Literally."

"Wer'e being too nice to each other."

"We have to be. Wer'e sharing a room for almost a month. How else do you expect us to survive?"

"No, if any of our castmates see us on good terms before we go, they'll think something's up."

"Let's pretend to argue."

"Good idea."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Good."

"Good."

They went back to deal with their casts and pack before leaving.

They were actually happy to be leaving Los Angeles.

But they dreaded having to deal with the other.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1. So, like it? Tell me by pushing that button down there. I'd really appreciate it. Luv u guys!!!


	2. Explanations

Prop House:

SPOV:

"Sonny, are you fired?"

"Are you being transferred?" The gang began firing questions at me.

"You guys, calm down. I'm not fired." They sighed in relief."But I'm gonna go promote the show in N.Y.C."

"Why not any of us?"

"Would you guys like to share a suite with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"WHAT??" they shouted.

"You can't do that!!" Nico screamed.

"Sonny. If you come back and we find you _friendly_ with Chad Dylan Cooper, we will get you kicked out of So Random," Tawni said.

"Yes, mother. Now, I gotta go pack." So, I left the prop house to go to the dressing room.

Studio 19:

CPOV:

I took my sweet time in getting back to the Falls' part of the building. I knew that I'd be bombarded with questions when I got back.

"Chad, why were you not there at lunch?" Portyln gushed.

"Because, I'm going to N.Y.C."

"Can I come with?" An audience had gathered by then.

"No." She pouted. "Because I'm going with Munroe from So Random."

"YOU"RE TAKING HER, AND NOT ME?"

"No. It's the promotion thing. Wer'e not getting enough views on the East Coast."

"Hey, dude. If you and Munroe are like having feelings for each other, it'll ruin everyone's lives," that was James.

"Look who's talking. The guy who DATED her. Besides, I hate her. Now, leave me alone. I need to pack."

That went well.

* * *

A/N: So, what did u guys think? Really, tell me. I want 2 know.

"


	3. Packing SPOV: The Tease

Tawni/Sonny's Dressing Room:

What the hell should I take for a trip to New York City with Chad Dylan Cooper?

I pulled out my more sophisticated suitcase. (No reason to be teased about having a furry cow suitcase.)

The one I was going to take was maroon. It would probably earn Chad's approval.

_Why do I care about Chad's approval?_

I called Tawni. "Tawni. Fashion emergency!!!!"

"Give me 5 seconds."

1......2.....3.......4..

"I'm here!!!!"

"Tawni, I need IN clothes for my trip. And it wouldn't hurt if they were...."

"A bit more revealing than usual. A bit more fashionable. A bit more NOT SONNY?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Trying to tease Chad?"

"No...no....Ok, fine. Yes."

"I thought you hated him."

"I do. But it pays to tease Chad once in a while."

"How?"

"Well....um...I'd rather not say." _The looks he gives you, the attention you get....._.you get the picture.

"Got it. Meet me here in 1 hour."

**1 Hour Later......**

Tawni rushed in with 2 bags from like a million different stores.

"Ok, so there's the black cami and white jeans along with a white jacket."

"Fine."

"And there's this blue-green mid-thigh sundress for parties."

"No. No. No."

"Cm'on. Don't you want a date for a change?"

"Duh."

"THEN LISTEN TO ME!"

And this went on and on.....

Meanwhile....

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Review!


	4. Packing CPOV: We Have a Little Problem

CPOV:

I really don't care about what I'm taking as long as long as it's designer, in, and that'severything in my wardrobe. So I didn't really have to do much.

I threw whatever clothes I got my hands on into my suitcase. Then I struggled for another half hour to close my suitcase. When I finally zipped up the suitcase. When I finally zipped up the suitcase, I left the goddamn room and went to the caf.

Since Sonny's room was was on the way, I noticed the door was slightly open. I decided to peek inside.

Boy, I was I in for a shock. Sonny was wearing a sexy deep purple one-shoulder top and skinny jeans. Her suitcase was open and half full of more sexy clothes . And there were more on both her's and Tawni's beds.

She disappeared into their bathroom and came out wearing a turquiose blue top with straps and deep blue skinny jeans That was the last last straw.

She looked gorgeous, but there's no way I'm gonna tell that because, duh. We're arch-rivals.

Oh boy. These 2 weeks (or more) were going to be pure torture.


	5. Pretending

SPOV:

I wore a black t-shirt dress and jeans with black heels and hoops.

Chad wore a black button down with a white t-shirt and dark jeans.

I sooo didn't want to go in the limo.

Chad, obviously, couldn't stand not being center of attention. And he was the Hollywood Hottie and I was just Sonny from SO Random so obviously he won. Surprise Surprise.

We got into the limo, with me wanting to wring his neck. No joke. I swear, he said, I quote, "Hey, babe. You should feel lucky to be going on a trip with me, cuz I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well, you think wrong, cuz I'm not falling over you like all those delusional screaming girls." His mouth dropped.

"No one talks to me that way, cuz I'm.."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, actually, more like Chad Dylan Pooper."

"Munroe, you have spunk. I like that." I blushed, even though I didn't know why.

"Unlike those braindead blondes you chose to date."

"I don't. Condor makes me date beautiful but brainless models for publicity. I like girls who treat me normally, and even if they're celebs, they don't let their celebrity get to them."

"Then why do you act like you're the best ever and everyone loves you and blah blah blah?"

"I have a rep to keep up." He winked and grinned. I smiled back. I had a feeling that this was a side of Chad no one else got to see.

CPOV:

I liked Sonny. She kept my head from blowing up because of my popularity and she was down-to-earth. God, I would give anything to have a girl like her.

SPOV:

"Chad, you know what, you're not that big of a jerk as I thought."

He fake-gasped in shock. "I'm a jerk! No one calls me a jerk."

"God, Chad! Get a reality check! There are more important things besides YOU!"

"No. The world revolves around** me**." I was gonna slap him when I saw him trying to keep from smiling and saw that he was joking.

The limo stopped. We were at the Los Angeles Airport. I got out after Chad and surprisingly, he acted like a normal human being. He wasn't his usual arrogant self.

We walked to the area where you got your ticket and put your biggerbaggage. The lady said, "Hi, how may I help....Oh my god! YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"And Sonny Munroe." I had a sneaky idea. "Chad's girlfriend." Both the lady's and Chad's eyes bugged out. But Chad regained his compusure quickly. He walked up behind me and put his arms around my shoulder.

"Yes, she's my girl." He began kissing my neck. I felt like slapping him, but I couldn't since we were putting on a (pretty good) act.

"Where are you going?" she asked Chad. He pulled back from my neck.

"New York City. We have 5 suitcases."

She drew up our tickets and took our baggage. I had a purse for hand luggage and Chad had nothing.

"Thank you," he told the lady, and winked. She nearly fainted.

We went through security (thank god the dude was a guy) and went to the waiting area. Our flight was in 20 minutes and we sat next to each other. I sat there playing with my hair and Chad stared into outer space.

"So what was with the 'girlfriend' stunt you pulled back there, huh? You jealous?"

"In your dreams! And what was with your neck-kissing thing out there?"

"Just getting into character." Oh, so he thought it was just a game. Oh, god. I wished it was real!

"_Passengers for flight 108854 from LAX to JFK Airport, please go to gate three."_

"That's us," I said.

"Let's go."

**The Plane:**

We were in first class, which was pointless, because we were only going from Los Angeles to NYC. If we were going to Paris, I could understand.

We got settled in our seats. The plane took off.

I was listening to my iPod and Chad was watching a movie. Then a stewardess came along. "Hello, would you like something?" she smiled suggestively at Chad.

I looked up from my iPod. Then I tilted his head and kissed him. Hard. Chad played along by sliding his hands onto my shoulders and slipping his tongue into my mouth.

We pulled back. The stewardess was looking at us in shock. "No, thank you," Chad said in a raspy voice. She left.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, I think we should pretend to be dating for this whole trip."

"Why?"

"Because then we'll get more publicity and you won't have screaming girl problems." He nodded. "So, we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

A/N: A long chapter after a really long time of not updating. I'm so sorry. REVIEW!


End file.
